Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS) is a packet-forwarding technology which directs network traffic from one network node to the next based on short path labels rather than long network addresses. With MPLS, Layer 3 header analysis is done just once when the packet enters the MPLS domain. Label inspection drives subsequent packet forwarding. MPLS decreases the forwarding overhead on core routers and are applicable to any network layer protocol. Label Distribution Protocol (LDP) is a set of procedures by which Label Switching Routers (LSRs) distribute labels to support Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS) forwarding of traffic along routing paths. Label Switched Paths (LSPs) are established to carry traffic that is identified by its Forwarding Equivalence Class (FEC). A label is a locally-significant identifier that is used to identify an FEC. An FEC is a group of packets, such as Internet Protocol (IP) packets that are forwarded in the same manner, over the same path, and with the same forwarding treatment. An FEC might correspond to a destination IP subnet, but it also might correspond to any traffic class that an edge LSR considers significant. For example, all traffic with a certain value of IP precedence might constitute an FEC. Typically, there can be at least one primary LSP path through the MPLS network and traffic can take this primary path during normal operation. Often, there can also be a backup LSP path established through the network that is used to forward traffic in the event that a link or network node in the primary path fails. However, testing the health of the backup LSP path is challenging.